omega naofumi
by mystic anime 34
Summary: well nafumi is an omega mistaken for an alpha rapist to malty and when they found out what they did wrong what insanity will happen
1. characters

**ok so im trying to make a story here are the characters this isn't there official heights**

**nafumi:shield hero (omega) 5'7**

**raphtalia: raccoon slave (beta) 5'2**

**filo:Filolial queen (beta)4'4**

**melty: first in line for the throne (alpha)4'4**

**adultcray trash [king: king of melromark (alpha)5'10**

**mirellia queen : supreem ruler most powerful (alpha)5'9**

**malty [bitch: the bitch betrayed nafumi(alpha)5'2**

**ren sword hero : sword hero (alpha)**5'6

**itsuki: bow hero (alpha)**5'4

**spear hero motoyasu ( alpha) 6'2**

**almost everyone else: beta**

**height: children most commonly 4'8**

**teens: dependin**

**adults:5'6-6'9**


	2. chapter one nafumi

chapter 1 going into a new world

My name is nafumi iwatai i'm a omega male which is pretty rare. So the power scale is omegas are treated like royalty or rich since we are the most rare ones alphas in the middle of the triangle and betas at the bottom there the normal human. So before i was not allowed at home since my parents knew i was a lost cause. After I stoped my little brother from brecking bad however i was allowed back home with alot of allowance. I'm currently outside in my brothers clothing hiding my sent since my brother an alpha people won't bother approaching me. And since im born an omega there will be many alphas trying to get my attention. So i am going to live a live of luxury.

I'm currently in a library reading some local light novels. As nafumi tried to reach for a book many fell as well as nafumi picked them up he found a strage looking book called the cardinal 4 heros. 'What a stange looking book' nafumi thought as he lookied through the book. Until the book started to glow with out having a chance to react to what happened he was transported into this book and all went to black for nafumi.

'what the hell happened' nafumi thought as he woke up and looked around. He saw 3 other males with utter confusion on there faces as well 'at least i'm not the only one confused' he thought until he heared another voice "oh brave heros please save our world" ( i don't really remember what they said) 'wait what' nafumi thought as he started to get up to know what he just heared was right as he did he hear the other 3 males speaking ans they all smelled highly as alphas. (note i can't really remember things since i have a horrible memory sorry if the wording is incorrect) one holding a spear : what if we do help you what will you give us in return or will you throw us away afterwards 'i can't believe it' nafumi thought 'there already asking for payment' but his small thinking session was intarupted with the people that summon them taking them to the king for answers. As nafumi started to go to-

-met the king he got really nervous as the others around him had a bow, sword, and a spear. He only had a shield on the contrary to them. "let them in" he heard a voice from the other side of the massive doors say the soldiers let them in an now all four pepeople were face to face with the king himself. "i'm king aultcray the (32th?) state your names" he said "Im ren (something) im 16 years old high school student." " Im itsuki (?) im 17 years old high school student" " im motoyasu 21 im a university student." Before aultcray could say anything nafumi saw this and spokd up " And my name is nafumi iwatobi (or is it iwatani) im 20 years old a university student as well." Aultcray nodded completely ignoring nafumi as he addressed the other 3 heros. Everything else was the same as the first episode but before the betrayal it was a bit different as malty chose nafumi first but he didn't care. And that nafumi was a sleep right after dinner noticing a sign that something was wrong but completely ignoring it. -to be continued


	3. chapter 2

The betrayal

As naofumi started to wake up he heared a knock at the door. "on my way just wait" he said to the people on the other side of the door. He put on some pants and a normal green tshirt but when he went to get his chainmail it was gone. Naofumi just thought he misplaced it so he started to look all over the room now he was dead panicking. 'shit shit what am i gonna do thats the only armor I have so far' he thought to him self as the knoking only became louder. "I'm going" He said as he put on some shoes because he was going to go out side to see if myne had see his armor. as nafumi open the door he saw it was the Knights he saw that they were really angry for some reason. "Thank god your here I have been robed" he told the knights but insisted of them helping nafumi the grabed him.

Naofumi was plane confronted that was until he heard him say " naofumi you are under arrest and will be brought to the ling for a trial" 'WAIT WHAT' he thought as he was dragged away he was so confused as since he is still wearing his brothers clothing he still smells highly of an alpha. Not his omega side at all which pretty much annoyed him to death. TIME SKIP

As they enter the throne room with the king he sees myne crying behind motoyasu and there was also ren as well as itsuki and some knights. "myne whats wrong" nafumi said worryed (note the trial will be different since this is an omegaverse just so you know) " you scoundrel" the spear Hero said in Anger at naofumi "how dare you speak to how dare you speak to myne in such a casual tone don't you know what you've done don't play innocent with us." Now naofumi was greatly confused what did he do is myne ok "SILENCE" king aultcray said to quiet everyone in the room " Shield hero you're finally show us your true colors but in a brutal way how dare you how dare rape myne" "What I would neve-" he was quicky cut off.

"No more of this myne tell us what happen last night" the king said to myne. "t..the sheild her..o g..ot really dru..nk and went into my room and started to rip my clothes of trying to knot me I w..as so sacred that i.. ran to sr.motoyasu for help." she said through fake tears only naofumi could see through. After that statement everyone in the room became more furious at nafumi " I didn't do anything I am Omega I can't pin down and Alpha and not them just please I can prove it to you physical the physical can show you my true Omega colors I'm not enough of such as my brother's clothes" naofumi said he didn't do he is an omega ill prove it to them (note when an omega gets into to much stress they don't have there heat thats what is happening yo nafumi right now)" liar" the king said in a serious tone you "don't go saying you're in a mega and omegas are rare beings just because you look like one doesn't mean you are" 3 Hero said after that comment they started attacking of me stating every single little wrong thing about him to the point or saying that he looks like the ideal Omega and his lack of physical strength this way to not hurt any other regular person but to not for me it hurt he was being rejected by not one but many Alphas and one friend that hurts but if the alphas knew they were hurting an omegas feelings all the tables would have turned.

At the end of the trail myne won and naofumi was said to be the alpha rapist that thinks he is an omega an nor having his heat is killing him but only a wepon shops owner believes him that he is innocent but the go happy luck omega is gone a more serious omega has taken its place he won't be protective of just anyone anymore now oly the ones he is close to like the young slave he purched named raphtalia which grew up in a blink of an eye at the duel with motoyasu he sees her as a daughter and she sees him as the parent she never got to have and now he bought a new compainon a momster egg that wiill hatch soon but not right now _ to be continued


	4. chapter 3

overtime many other people that are to accept me like some villagers I saved during a wave and other people as well. Also motoyasu despite being an alpha is dumb as arock hell even a rock is smarter than him he's technically not evil but he's easy to manipulate thanks to that girl I don't like her because she is a bitch not only did she rey to take my daughter raphtalia away but she just irritates me.

As nafumi got out of bed he heard a crack noise in the egg. that he purchased he quickly got up and looked at the egg slowly walked up to it and then saw it was it was hatching the phone he was shocked he didn't think it would happen soon. Then I a small pink bird emerged from The Cracked Egg. He was shocked to say the least this is not what he expected as the bird looked at him as if he was was the bird's mother the bird flew on top of his head raphtalia saw this because she was awake the entire time "how cute" raphtalia said "she thinks you're her mother" she said "wow imprinting well she not wrong I am technically a parent to you I guess I'm her parent now" raphtalia laughed at his cheeky remark as days went went by the first group bigger and bigger after a while a farmer told naofumi it was a special type of bird a filolial that often push around the carriages for people.

after a while the filolial grew so big after a race with Motoyasu that people started calling him the Heavenly foul he was confused but later he learned from the slave trader that it was of filolial Queen he thought of selling filo what he named the bird but couldn't part with her since he grew attached to her over time one night when he went to sleep he woke up to find a young girl on his lap he was so confused but later I mean a little while like a minute or later she found out that her scent was just like filo so that's how he found out that was filo but that's still kind of terrified him he was like oh my God my children is growing up what he said in his head cuz he wasn't going to say that out loud cuz that make them weird and more later on he found a girl. which became fast friends with filo but he was happy about since as he says I should be hanging out with more people her age even though filo is like a month or two old and melty the girl was 10.

but during a visit to the capital of the kingdom he found out that motoyasu wanted to set filo free he was irritated as hell because he didn't want to set his daughter free and motoyasu just made it as irritating as ever until melty the girl stood up for him it turns out that she was the younger sister of the b* mayne or which as he would call it but of course he wasn't going to say it out loud. he was really angry to find this out because she is the sibling the person who ruined his life at first he told her to go away but she didn't she persisted him to let her stay with him but of course he didn't listen and told her to go away to her father because of that she left filo was saddened and it hurts nafumi to see his daughter or one he sees as a pup to be so hurt like that it made him rethink his choice of letting melty go but of course he can't say it out loud no he couldn't he just mentally hurt himself but later he learned to accept melty because filo is really good at reading someone's character and their intention even though she is just a month or so old she is excellent at that and because of that he started trusting her the trust came in handy when the pope try to murder the four cardinal Heroes

* * *

to be continued so this will continue and the next chapter will be about the pope and his attack also PS not for me will go in heat after the Pope's attack and after blood sacrifice its be funny because yeah just imagine and Omega doing half the work and alpha could do but nope haha just imagine the three other Heroes reaction it be hilarious and the queen to like also the pope was still be alive a little bit cuz for me is blood sacrifice in this one and this book I have two faces one which is to imovilise enemys and if they try to move invisible jaws wil slowly cut into allies the target skin and tear them apart but it will still cost naofumi to sacrifice blood and to release a powerful sent which an omega can make the second one is you all know that the one that killed the pope so nafumi I use the first one but still it will hurt him if you're wondering why that happens in the next one and the next chapter you will know.


	5. chapter 4

after some small Adventures AKA meeting the filolial Queen Victoria she was nice but still she only accepted her own kind and only saved left raphtalia filo and naofumi from a dragon because took interest in filo for her real as Queen of filoials after she died or something happened to her also raphtalia found the man who tortured her in her life and he was killed from a dragon stomping on him she also found Keel a friend that she had thought died as well as another one she I mean I rather not say because it will only sadden raphtalia more. Aslo filo became the heir to the filolials and now has an ahoge which she hates none the less everything was fine until we went to the gates of a town were motoyasu was.

Victoria droped us of near there so we couldn't go back. motoyasu looked no he wanted to kill me said I can itsuki and ren but I didn't he frames me for everything well myne does he just Falls for her tricks which is dumb for Alpha with pride this was until filo yelled at me to go and have Shield present all over us and make me summon 2 airstrikes shields on top of us I was confused until an enormous blast hit all of us at the same time it was so strong that I was unprepared and the shields broke we are able to survive just by a luck I was so confused that was until I heard the Pope "wow wow guess who survived that I'm impressed Shield hero" he said to us or more over me he also talks about how the impurities in this world and how the hero shouldn't be fighting all over one another are with one another if I were that correct he says how ren and itsuki were so curious and finding out the churchs secrets that they died and they blamed it on me the shield demon because I always do everything wrong right just of course.

motoyasu try to make a truce with me saying that it's bad being framed for a crime I didn't do well he's the one to talk wow just a wow we are fighting well what I asked you was fighting that was until a hundred swords and multi arrows flew into the Pope's barrier broken we looked over the broken Cliff or the crater that was now created due to the blast and Itsuki and ren on the top of it they was confused until they explained that they just barely escaped due to some help with some people that turn out later on to be the that turn out later on to be the Queen's helpers which I was surprised about we all want to trace but I don't want it it was their fault in the first place because of the Persistence of them I just gave in and helped them and then I found out that he was wielding a weapon that copied all of the floor or no Heroes weapons in one but it was a 1/4 less powerful than all of ours he told us we were just living corpses he was going to be the savior and was going to kill us all as well as our party members and overthrow the Royals which Malty what's Furious about she told the pope if he didn't stop this instant he will regret it but he didn't stop he kept going and I kept defending them as they try to come up with the plan until one thing happened in another a barrier surrounded all of us and it started to attack us seriously we barely made it out until I Heard a Voice "defy the laws of physics Creed and Ice barrier around of my target Ice barrier " the person said later on I found at this with the queen but I couldn't know that that's the story the pope was surrounded what the ice and trapped in it desperately trying to get out

* * *

he tried getting out of the ice but couldn't Cursed Shield he said and yelled to give him more magma to defeat the demon and the fake three Heroes as he tries to do this I saw on my screen blood sacrifice 2 versions I was so desperate I used to first version and when I use the first version I never expected what would happen first I had to let out some of my Omega sent it's finally proved I was innocent for the rape charges but also and I'm fortunately started something that I was unfortunately waiting for later on but this all happened later on back to the story

* * *

As naofumi used the first version of blood sarifice a bit of his omega scent released after that happened the heroes and all the alphas became tense the never expected for an omega to be so close bit they never suspected naofumi not even myne did for a second then naofumi started to bleed profusely it shoked eveyone even the pope himself " foolish demon be thankful God still things of purifying you all your power led to you demise and it's because you got greedy now die" but before he could even move he was stoped by invisible strings of silk he though they should not have been this sharp every time he moved the strings slowy ented his skin he atop gave up after trying to move the wepon that broke from the forse of the silk and the cage that held everyone up finally disappeared.

* * *

As the church followers and the pope started to be rounded up and taken in custody a strange indicting sent filled the 3 alphas and few female alphas noses an omegas sent that was in heat . when they found the sorce of the secent they were shocked to find it was naofumi then naofumi sent out a large heat sent that made the 3 heros slowly start walking towards naofumi until they were frozen in place by the queen. As the queen grabed naofumi she told the beta female guards to quikly grab naofumi and his team and immediately bring them to the castle. they did so and some of the female shadows also followed. none expected the shield demon to be the most rare thing a male omega in heat.


	6. chapter 5

After naofumi was delivered to the castle in a heat room well to say the least the queen was so Furious with that outcome she never expected what are the Cardinal Heroes would be an Omega all of the heroes before we're all Alphas respectively but never lied about what they were but nafumi said he wasn't Omega during the trial which is what Shadow told her but the king denied that he was even one since male omegas where are beings and no one ever thought that the shield demon would be one as with the four cardinal I mean three Cardinal Heroes they were all panicking they never expected that they hurt and Omega it hurt their pride as well as the Kings and maltys to. Over the next week all attention would be focused on naofumi helping him through his heat and healing his woulds lets say it wasn't easy since his heat has been delayed for several months and when one of the heros get close to naofumi room they allways try to go inside and help him. they never could through

* * *

Also after the incident the trail would start once naofumi is awake and the three heros grew protective of the omega comanion not only does he need to fight in the waves but he wasn't build to ether which made them hate myne and aultcray more._to be continued


	7. chapter 6

Its been a week since naofumi has been delivered to the castle for his heat and just today (monday in melromark) that the trail for the pope , myne and aultcray would be held. Everyone in the kingdom have been in the edge of there seats ever since it was revealed that naofumi was an omega. And now everyone is waiting for the telograph for the trail to start.

**with naofumi**

naofumi woke up in pain his whole body ached luckily he wasn't those omegas who go full on lustful but still aftermaths of heats do indeed hurt like a bxxch. After he at least sat up right on the bed he was laying on which was very comfortable and could fit 5 people he needed his pups (raphtalia filo) to be near him so he'd calm down luckly they were there next to the side of the bed. He quickly called them over and both knew why they knew he was an omega due to his overprotectiveness. Which they both didn't mide since it was like having a parent near a child to calm them down.

* * *

After a little over 2 hours later a maid entered the room and spoke "Naofumi the queen will like you to be in the throne room for the trail of the pope and the princess and king, your armor is in the closet over there" She said waving her hand at the wooden nicely crafted closet " I will come pick you up with beta guards in 1 hours please be ready until then" she said then exited the door 'well' naofumi thought 'it will take an hour to get all of us ready so might as well start' he thought as he went to the closet only to find his armor shined and repaired as well as raphtalias and filos dress also washed and tidied. After they finished chaging they heard a knock at the door which was the maid lady. " Enter" naofumi said for the maid to hear so she could enter the room. **TIME SKIP**

* * *

naofumi and his party entered the trone room only to see the queen aka mirelia, melty and the other 3 heros as well in the room. The queen told naofumi to take a seat and after that the trail began and everything was recorded for everyone outside the castle to see. ( NOTE:the trail will be different since there are more than 2 people being convicted)" let them in " mirelia said and the pope , aultcray and myne were let in. " Mama why are you doing this its to crule" she exclaimed but was quicky shut up with a shadow covering he mouth. "Cruel you say after what you did this is childs play, especially to you two grown ups not only did you (king) not listen to me on keeping the shield hero safte but the other one (pope) tryed to not only kill naofumi but kill the rest of the heros and the royal family which is out rages" the queen said like she was spitting out poison. "First myne trial myne you are charged with endangering an omega, arson, using funds that weren't yours, and frame of rape how do you plead" mirelia said " not guilty" said myne "ok lets see about that guards put a slave Crest on her" mirelia exclaimed myne started begging not to be given one but got one none the less. " ok myne first question did you burn down the forest and steal funds while i was away" mirelia said " obviously no-" myne coucouldn't even finish her sentence because the slave crest reacted sending bits of unbearable pain all over mynes body. She screamed but emitted that she did in the end and saying everything naofumi did was a lie and that she did try an kill melty. Every time she try and get out of it by lieing the slave crest would activate inficting pain untill she did tell the truth. After myne came the the king he emitted everything but still said it was naofumi fault which angered him but there was nothing he could do yet. Finally came the pope he said that the anger of god would come down and started saying how much he could do better than the heros and how they don't need them which quickly led to him being punched by itsuki.

* * *

After all of that naofumi name was cleared but still he wasn't satisfied. He enjoyed though seeing there faces when the queen took away all of there power over the kingdom and him chaging the names of all of them to trash , whore slut , and old ugly man. His name was cleared but still he wasn't satisfied also the heros became more productive and protective of him to which which annoyed him in the slightest but still lofe was easyer now he was relaxed and still wondered what would happen if he never had his heat.


	8. chapter 7

After the trail people respected naofumi and such the 3 heros worked harder to become stronger and they defeated the waves more easily now and naofumi still had ups and downs with people wanting him but overall he was happy.- the end


End file.
